Becoming the Queen of Hell
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (Featuring my OC) Everything was planned out, the final preparations were all that were left for Mavriel's coronation - Hell has it's king in Crowley, now it would have it's queen in her. Part of my Mavriel series. Disclaimer; I don't own Supernatural - involves murder
1. Chapter 1

"Right guys, I'm off" I sighed as I entered the Winchester's room - it hadn't taken me long to pack my things for this little 'trip'.

"Where you going?" Sam asked, looking up from his laptop and pushing his long hair back from his face

I smiled, "I'm meeting Crowley, we've got some business to take care of – I'll be back as soon as I can, promise" I added sweetly.

Dean walked back over, sipping beer with a look of distaste, "You needing a lift somewhere?"

"Nah, I've to phone him when I'm ready and he'll come pick me up"

"You sure" Dean asked again with a frown. "I'd like to see you off if you're planning on heading out with _him_ "

"Dean, I know you don't trust him, but I will be fine. I'm a big girl, honey" I sat perched on the arm of the chair Sam was sitting in.

Looking up to me where I sat, Sam said with a grim smile, his hand coming to rest on my waist, "Well, if he starts being the massive dick he is, call us and we'll beat the crap out of him"

"Okay, okay." I laughed, standing up, "I shouldn't be any longer than I couple of days"

"Yeah, well... watch him, alright? He's a dick" Dean grumbled.

"I know" I pulled Dean into a quick hug, placing a kiss on his cheek. Then I turned back to Sam, leaning on the arm of the chair as I kissed his cheek in turn. "I'll see you both later, boys"

"See you later Mav" they replied as I began to walk out, double checking my bags, phone, purse, gun and knife before I heaved one bag onto my shoulder and picking up the other as I dialled Crowley's number.

He picked up, _"Ready Love?"_

"As I'll ever be"

 _"Good"_ He hung up and in a split second was standing next to me. "Well then, if you're sure." He held out his hand and I took it, " _Are_ you sure Mavriel? Last chance to back out"

"I'm sure, believe me – if I was backing out I would have done it by now"

"I'm just dotting the I's and crossing the T's." he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it gently, grinning he added, "We'll be busy once we get downstairs"

"Oh joy"

"Dress fitting's first on the list" he grinned widely, almost smugly.

I let out a strained sigh. I raised an eyebrow, "I remember discussing this before, but I'm just checking – you _know_ this _isn't_ a wedding right?"

"Of course I do; no Love, this is a coronation – it's _much_ more important. Now, do you have everything?" he asked with a smirk, looking at both my bags in turn.

"Should do"

"And the boys weren't... _curious_?"

"They told me that if you start being the massive dick that you are, I've to call them and they'll come and beat the crap out of you" I smiled pleasantly.

"They never change, do they?"

"Nope"

"Well?"

" _Well_ "

"Off we go"


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were spent being dragged from meeting to meeting, dress fitting to rehearsals to writing and rewriting and re-rewriting speeches. I slept in Crowley's bed, not like I expected anything else really. I ate with Crowley, I went from appointment to appointment with him by my side and a team of six guards close behind – he had security extremely tight.

"Wait outside" Crowley ordered the guards, opening the door to the throne room and letting me inside as he followed. "Well, Mav, we have about ten minute's peace"

"Ten minutes? What, is there a go slow?" I joked, we'd barely had a minute between everything that was going on.

"No, no – I've got a surprise" He answered, sitting in his throne

"Another one?"

"Yes" I rolled my eyes, "Come, Love, have a seat"

"Where?" I asked sarcastically, walking over, "On the floor?"

"I was thinking on my lap but it's your choice" he smirked.

"Oh well if you insist" I sat sideways on his lap, bringing my legs up to hang them over the arm. Crowley rested his hand on my back, I smiled, "Ten minutes peace"

"Makes a lovely change"

"Hm, I know" I sighed contentedly, lying back against his chest. I closed my eyes for a few moments, relaxing as Crowley ran his hands through my hair. "So," I mused, "the coronation – you introduce me, crown me, I say my lines and... we're done?"

"Pretty much. There's a celebration after – a few old gods, a bit of fun really"

I opened my eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Crowley?"

"What didn't I mention it?"

" _No_ "

"Oh well, nothing to worry about – I'm sure you've encountered more _eventful_ nights"

"Oh joy" I muttered under my breath.

Bang, bang. I turned my head suddenly at the loud knock, ready to get to my feet. He placed a firm hand on my thigh, "No need to move, Mav." He looked back at the door, "Enter"

The doors were pushed open and a demon walked forward, she stared at me for a second before addressing Crowley, "It's ready Sir"

"Well, bring it in"

She nodded, "Bring it in" she said to whoever was outside the door. Through the doors came a team of four demons, some large structure covered with a sheet hauled up on their shoulder. "Where do you want it Sir?"

"Beside mine" he said, as if it was obvious. I looked back over my shoulder at him but he looked past me to his demons. The heaved the huge object to the side of Crowley's throne, sat it on end then looked to him; not that I didn't see their glances at me – they were pretending that I wasn't there, but it wasn't as if they could ignore the woman lounging across their king. "Well?"

They nodded, one stepped forward and took a hold of the sheet. With a sharp tug it was pulled off to reveal a large wooden throne, identical to Crowley's in every way. Tall, dark wood, intricately carved, it towered above the heads of everyone in the room, intimidatingly – I loved it.

"That'll be all" Crowley said, and the demons quickly made their exit. He tucked my hair behind my ear, "So, surprised?"

"I'm... amused"

"Amused?"

"I have a big scary throne now"

"Yes, you do"

I smiled, "Thank you" I kissed him quickly, standing to inspect my throne. I grinned, "I think I'm going to like this.


	3. Chapter 3

*editted*

XXXXX

I set my jaw. I had to look serious now. I closed my eyes, took a breath and exhaled slowly. A hand trailed along the back of my shoulder, "You look stunning"

Looking round, I watched him watching me, "Thanks Crowley. Any tips for the demonic masses?" I asked, semi-sarcastically.

"Show them that you're powerful, that they have every right to fear you. Because Darling, they do, they definitely do" Even in the last few days, Crowley had noticed my powers grow – it was because of Hell, because of the energy that surrounded me, that filled me. At this point, a show of power wouldn't be difficult. But what...?

"I'm glad you think so"

He took my hand and kissed it delicately, "I _know_ so. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

"Don't be nervous Love, you were born for this"

I laughed shortly, "I wasn't born for anything other than pissing off God"

"Well, Queen of Hell – I reckon he'd be pissed off that we have a monarchy and he doesn't" he looked up thoughtfully before turning his head back down to me with a smirk.

I shook my head, but smiled, cupping his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Go on them my King, let's get this over with"

"Of course. And Mavriel"

"Yes"

"You _do_ look stunning" He smiled, turning from me to the doors to the balcony, from which he would address the worthy residents of Hell – the Crossroads Demons, the torturers, everyone working in the palace, the armies and anyone who had managed to sneak their way in; since security was so tight within the palace, it had been reduced outwith, but that didn't bother us, even if Abaddon's followers _were_ there, it didn't change anything - this was going to be the biggest power shift in Hell since Crowley stepped in.

He pushed open the doors and stepped outside, letting the doors swing shut behind him. I listened as he performed his speech, as he set the stage for... me. His voice was muffled by the doors, but I could still hear every word, _"... We are gathered here at this time for one purpose, a purpose that I am very proud to announce. Things are going to be changing in Hell, and in the way we do things – these changes will be for the better. There will be no opposition to these changes, I expect the full cooperation I always do. Now, to introduce the power behind these changes, the force that will move us forward."_ Crowley paused, waiting for absolute silence, _"I expect the same respect for her that you give me, in fact tri-fold, she is higher than all of us here, and I expect you all to recognise that."_ He paused again, taking a breath, _"I introduce to you now, you Queen, Mavriel"_

I pushed open both doors, standing tall. The balcony was long, stairs from the doors led down to the main area where Crowley stood, looking up at me. I knew how I looked, what they all saw. I'd left my hair down, so it spilled over my shoulders; Crowley liked it that way, I was never sure why. The dress that had been made for me was long, trailing, pitch black; thick shoulders, high neck but with a low back - to show my scars. Underneath I was wearing trainers, but nobody needed to know that.

All eyes were on me, a quiet murmur ran through the crowd. I walked down the steps with my face set. Behind me I let my wings fade into existence. There was an audible gasp. Crowley grinned, something akin to pride showing in his eyes, a look that only became more blatant as I blinked and my own eyes switched to their natural bright purple.

Crowley came to the foot of the steps and took my hand, walking by my side to the edge of the balcony. He walked me to the front of the balcony, we stopped and I stood in front of him, my back to the 'audience' – I heard the mumble running through the crowd as they saw the scars on my back. The four round scars where my other wings had been stood out separately from the large, wide scar that served as a permanent reminder of Gabriel's death. They must have know those stories, but now they had seen the proof, all of them.

I knelt on one knee in front of Crowley as he produced a crown from thin air. It was made of thick twisted silver and gold strands that came to a diamond shape at its front, sat firmly in the centre was a beautiful cut ruby, bordered by circular cut amethysts. I stared at it for a second before bowing my head and letting Crowley place my crown over my hair. He took my hand and helped me to my feet. "There we are, my Queen"

"Thank you Crowley" I said quietly. I moved to his side again and faced the crowd. Crowley took my hand in his and raised them both above our heads. A cheer rang up through the crowd, and I spread my wings wide.

The crowd eventually grew silent as our hands returned to our sides, a smile crept over my lips, "Thank you, my King" Crowley beamed with pride beside me, "Now, I know the King has expressed that there are changes to come, they will come, I promise you; they will come after the consideration of the King and I and only after our agreement. I have no intention of _stealing_ power in Hell, I simply intend to make best of what is available to all of us. My decision to take this position has not been made rashly - I spent a long time in consideration after the idea was posed to me. Both the King and myself believe that this is the best course of action for us _all_ , I'm sure that you will grow to learn this to be true. I will not accept resistance to my position or to changes I will be making, I urge you to remember that – there will be no need for violence on my part, but if I feel it is necessary due to the actions of another, I will not hesitate to use force. I know the stories you have heard, that I am a friend of hunters and angels, and I cannot deny that – instead I offer a warning, I will call upon these friends if I feel the situation requires it. I am not here to be a jewel in the King's crown, believe me – he does not underestimate me, I am sure you will not be fool enough to do so either" I took a single step back from the balcony, looking momentarily to Crowley with a smile.

Then from the crowd rang a single voice, "Abaddon for Queen!"

My face warped into a mask of rage. I could see Crowley's anger and confusion, but this was my time to step in and make my mark. I located the crier in the crowd immediately, my hand stretched out, seizing him with power.

"Mavriel" Crowley warned quietly.

" _Let me handle this_ " With a gesture of my hand, the demon was raised high into the air above the demonic crowd. "You _really_ want to _test me?!_ Really?!" I screamed. He thrashed in the air, hands at his throat, trying in vain to relieve the constricting pressure there. "I _warned_ you. You didn't listen. I am not here to be _tested_ , I am not here to be _questioned_. _I am your Queen and you will respect and obey me!_ Any of you who are here who ride under Abaddon's flag, you go back and tell her what happened here. You go back and tell her I am not here to be pushed around and made a fool out of. _This_ is what will happen if you question me, if you taunt me, if you disrespect me, or the King, are we understood?! Zero tolerance. _Zero._ Now watch him die."

Smoke began to pour out of him as he flailed hopelessly. He screamed, agonised, but there was nothing he could do. As the screams turned to chokes, then to silence, his flesh began to burn away, his muscles and bones showing through until there was nothing left. " _Do not_ test me further" I waited for a moment before turning my back to the crowd and returning inside, Crowley inches behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

So I made my mark in Hell. An event that would not be forgotten quickly. Crowley was anxious about it all, how the demons would take such brutality from their newly appointed Queen - but that was yet to be seen. Crowley's anxieties would have to be endured, for tonight at least, seeing as he'd planned this celebration for my coronation - our 'marriage', as the demons saw it.

The hall was full, despite Crowley having said there would only be a few people. I smiled, putting on a gentler appearance after my outburst earlier. I hadn't changed, my outfit, just swapped my trainers for heels. Crowley had changed his suit, he now wore a black and red suit, as a pose the the fully black one he'd wore previously. We'd spent the beginning of the eventing side by side, being congratulated by so many vaguely familiar faces I didn't care about. Then we'd wandered, chatting with our guests and trying to form new bonds and alliances individually.

But politics and power play weren't the topics on peoples' minds when I approached. No - ill disguised questions about my strength and powers, about the 'incident' earlier, my past, my relationships, my relationship with Crowley, details of Lucifer and I in the Cage, details of Lucifer and I when he managed to escape, had i been to Heaven? Was I an angel? Or a demon? Why was I really 'marrying' Crowley? I answered vaguely every time, keeping a straight face and a pretty smile on at all times.

The crowd mainly consisted of old demons - names I recognised, but were unsure of; I didn't know their stories, but they knew mine. They all knew mine. They made _casual_ remarks about scars and wings and cages. I smiled, laughed coldly at their jokes. They would know I was unamused, but I would give them no proof of spite towards them, even if they were going to keep pushing me like that. I honestly thought they wanted to see if I would snap again. But I wouldn't. I wouldn't let myself now.

"...you must feel like a caged bird down here, mustn't you?" the demon grinned, maliciously, though it was clear that nothing violent was going to occur.

"Perhaps sometimes - I'm used to my freedom at all times, but Crowley won't keep me locked up here. It's not like he's in control of me" I smiled thinly.

"Oh, I see" the demon began to sneer, ready to make another comment. But his face changed as I spotted Crowley approaching.

"My King" I greeted, a genuine smile growing on my face for the first time that night.

"My Queen" he took one of my hands in his as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, drawing me to him to kiss my cheek. "Do you mind, I'm in need of the Queen's company"

"Not at all" the demon said through a fake smile, irritated that he hadn't got to finish his 'conversation'.

"Nice to meet you" I said sweetly, walking away with Crowley's arm around me.

Crowley steered me to a quieter corner of the hall, sitting in one of the many sofas arranged around the place. I sat close beside him. "I could see you were growing tired of our guests, Love" he said softly as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Is it that obvious?" I said, "Of course I am Crowley - they're all just looking for gossip. This is Hell, I thought I'd left that kind of thing up on Earth with the humans!"

"They're stirrers, is all. They want something no-one's heard before, to show off to each other. Your story's out there for all to know, but not the details - that's what they want. They've never had a chance to pin you down until now." he kissed my forehead. "They're all jealous they don't know you like I do" he laughed quietly.

"Mm, I don't think there's anyone anymore who knows me like you" i mused solemnly, thinking back on Gabriel and Balthazar. _What would they think if they could see me now? What would they say?_

He wrapped both arms around me, pulling us closer together, "Mav? Are you alright, Love?"

"I'm fine" _What would they think of me now? They were always so protective, would they have even let me do this? Balthazar would have had_ something _to say, Gabriel would have... I don't even know what Gabriel would have done._

"Don't start with that" he growled softly.

I sighed, "I'm... overwhelmed, I think - with everything being so busy the last few days... now it's done... I don't know. Then just.. I think I just want to go to sleep"

"Soon Love, I promise" he said, pressing a kiss to my temple, and mentally, I was preparing for what was to come.


	5. index

This story is part of a series. In chronological order they are;

\- A New World

\- Considerate Crowley

\- Meeting The Winchesters

\- A Quiet Night In

\- Moose In Shining Armour

\- LuciferIsComing

\- To Become Hell's Queen

\- Becoming The Queen of Hell

\- It's A Hard Hell Life

No specific time:

\- Hugs

\- Wake Up Dean

There is also 'She has wings but she's no angel', which covers several seasons

I'll update this as I post more :)


End file.
